Golden Sun 3: The Secret of The Lost City
by TWFos4
Summary: 11 years has passed since the lighting of the lighthouses, and now a nemesis returns, but a more important problem is at hand....Chapter 4! Where did the Adepts end up?
1. Prologue

Alright, my first fanfic, I may make another one somewhere else....But I'm not sure. There will be a little humour, but most of it will be bad. I think I'll finish this one first. Here it is...  
  
#############################################################  
  
Golden Sun 3: Secret of the Lost City  
  
Prologue  
  
11 years had passed since Alchemy was unleashed upon the world. And it was taking it's time to cover the Earth. Very few towns had begun experimenting with its possibilities, and most still did not what it was.  
  
Our Heroes who had unleashed Alchemy were doing quite fine. They and the remainder Vale began rebuilding a village between the former site of Vale and Vault.  
  
After a few long years, the village began living happily again. Isaac and Jenna got married, and soon after so did Garet and Mia. Sheba went back to Lalivero, and told her stories to children. Ivan returned to Contigo with his sister, Hama, and began to learn the power of telekinesis. Felix traveled the land with Kraden, and was beginning to become quite a scholar. Piers, being banished from Lemuria, traveled the Eastern Sea, and then led a rebellion against the mayor of Alhafara. He is currently the mayor and is much loved by the people. The former mayor went to Gondowan and has not been seen since.  
  
Isaac and Jenna had one child, an Earth Adept named Lana. Garet and Mia have so far had two, a Fire Adept named Ryan and a Water Adept named Mark. All three of them were learning Psynergy and were quickly learning too.  
  
But soon, all of them would be thrusted into an impossible adventure, taking them into legend. ############################################################ R&R please! Maybe when the first chapter is up, I need to know what people think of it. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, an update, Chapter 1! I promise this will be longer then the prologue. Also, I'm going to try to get updates in every week, but I might not seeing how sometimes I get grounded every once in a while. Ok, without further ado, Chapter 1!  
  
Chapter 1: It Has Risen  
  
Earthquakes were pretty common since the lighthouses were lit, but Lana had never felt one so big. As the ground shook, a roof of hay fell on Lana.  
  
Lana: Helf mef! Isaac: Lana?  
  
Isaac picked up the hay with ease.  
  
Lana: Thanks daddy! Isaac: Come on! It's not safe here!  
  
Isaac and Lana ran away from there house, but stopped when a slowly rising figure in the distance caught their eye.  
  
Lana: Cool! Isaac: It can't be....  
  
A huge mountain had erupted from the earth, not far from the old deserted area of Vale.  
  
The next day...  
  
A meeting had taken place inside of the Elder's house.  
  
Isaac: There is no doubting it.

Garet: Yep. I agree.

Mia: But what would cause such a thing to happen?

Elder: It seems that Alchemy has many more mysteries then one could imagine. The only thing I can say is we need Kraden here at once. He may be able to give us some answers.

Isaac: But we don't where he is!

Elder: Did he not tell us his route for the next few months? As I recall, he was heading to other continents to see if Alchemy had taken its roots anywhere yet. Do you not have a ship?

Jenna: Yea, it's tied up in Lalivero.

Elder: Then make haste! The sooner you find him, the better.

Garet: Does that mean we are going to travel to all of the continents?

Elder: Yes.

Garet: Groan Well, let's go pack then.

Mia: Hey! What about us!

Isaac: Don't be silly. You and Jenna need to stay home and watch the kids.

Jenna: Are you sure?

Isaac: Yes. It is for the best.  
  
The next day once again...  
  
Isaac: Good-bye Lana. Don't grow up on me too fast now, ok?

Lana: Sure! But you gotta come back soon! Ok?

Isaac: You know it.  
  
Garet: Now be good for Mommy, both of you!

Ryan & Mark: OK!

Garet: I'm going to miss you honey.

Mia: So will I.  
  
So Isaac and Garet set out for Lalivero. But Isaac had one more thing for Lana.  
  
Isaac: Take this.

Lana: What is it?

Isaac: It is a journal. In it I have recorded all of me, Garet's, Ivan's and Mia's adventures. Felix wrote in his too. You can read while I'm gone. If I'm not back when you're done, you must continue the journal.

Lana: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
But Isaac only smiled.  
  
Isaac: Take care, my little one!  
  
And then he was gone.

And one thing was sure in his mind: The mountain that had risen was none other then Mt. Aleph.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, there you go! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 2

OK! Chapter 2! R&R please! Someone returns...

Chapter 2: The Real Adventure Begins

6 years later...

16-year-old Lana was done. The journal that her Dad, Isaac, had given to her with all of their adventures was finished. With the turning of the last page, the last words he had spoken to her came back to her: "If I am not back when you finish this book, you must continue it" What had he meant by that? Was Lana to go on some kind of an adventure? Lana couldn't think what would get her out of the new Vale. Besides, her father had defeated a two-headed dragon and a three-headed one! Things didn't get much harder then that! He could fend for himself.

Lana let out a big yawn. Whoa!? She thought to herself.

Lana: When did the sun go down? I shoud've been in bed hours ago!

Lana went to bed. She awoke later that night after hearing a noise that sounded like a door creeping open.

???: Come now, Jenna. You'll see your daughter again...hopefully!

Jenna: No! Where is Isaac?

???: He is...let's say...busy right now. And don't worry! You'll have Mia to talk to in company!

Jenna: No...

???: And don't call for your daughter or else I'll blast her into smitherines!

All while they were talking, Lana crept down the stairs, careful to skip the steps that creaked. She heard the door shut. She ran the rest of the way and went out the back door. She spotted a blue haired-man leading on her mom and Mia. She summoned up some energy and...

Lana: Spire!

A golden brown colored spire crashed down on the man's head. It was some Psynergy that Lana had just learned.

The man turned around, and it seemed as it had not made a scratch on him.

???: I can see you Lana.

Jenna: Dont' fight him Lana!

???: Well, you will have to get out of our way now, my pretty.

Lana: No! Not until You let go of my Mom!

Mark: Tundra!

Ryan: Fume!

???: What?

The Psynergy cast by the brothers struck the man by complete surprise.

Lana: Mark! Ryan! Where did you guys come from?

Ryan: I woke up to ask Mom if I could get some water, but she wasn't there! I went back to get Mark, and I saw that guy leading Mom and your mom away. So I woke up Mark, and we came out here!

Lana: Thank goodness you did!

???: Ok, you children have had your fun, but I'm afraid that's over now. TIDAL WAVE!

Out of nowhere, Water came rushing past the trees, ready to sweep up the kids as well.

Jenna: No! Alex, you monster!

Alex: They will not be killed. Although they will have trouble finding their way back to Vale.

Jenna & Mia: NOOOO!

With that, Lana, Mark and Ryan were swept up into the wave, and disapeared into the night.

Ok, it was Alex! But I hope you knew who it was before Jenna said his name. R&R please! Suggestions and whatever I did wrong are welcome!


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, Chapter 3! Where did our heroes end up? Do they have any hope of finding Alex? Find out now! And please, R&R! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter!

################################################################

Chapter 3: Directions

Lana woke up, finding herself slumped up beside a tree. Both Ryan and Mark were looking over her, shaking her.

Lana: I'm up! I'm up!

Ryan and Mark filled her in, they searched around, and their was a town nearby, so they waited for her to wake up. They started towards the town.

Random Town Guy: Welcome! Not too many travelers come to Bilibin, nowadays!

Ryan: Bilibin? Never heard of it.

RTG: Then how did ya get here?

Ryan: Um, well, we, um, walked.

RTG: Okkk... (crazy kids)

Mark: Oh yeah! Lana, you were still holding this when we found you!

Lana: Wow, it's my Dad's diary during his adventures.

Mark: When did he give you this?

Lana: A few years back, right before he left. He said something weird too....

Ryan: What?

Lana: Never mind. Anyway, I think there's something about Bilibin in here...Let's see, here we go! According to the diary, Dad, Garet, Mia and Ivan saved the towns of Bilibin and Kolima from a curse. They tried to cut down a 'holy tree', and when they did, he turned all of Kolima, and some of Bilibin's people into trees! Then the tree started to die, and if he did, then all of those turned into trees would die as well! Apparently, they had to defeat and evil part of the holy tree, which was named Tret. Wow.

Ryan: Sounds like our parents are pretty big heroes here then. Lets try to use that to get us some equipment and suplies for the journey home.

Lana: Home?

Mark: Yeah, where did you think we were going to go?

Lana: Well, I thought we would chase after that Alex guy....

Ryan: Don't be stupid. We battled him, and he almost killed us!

Mark: Come on, lets find out where the mayor's house is.

After asking around, they found the mayor's house and went inside.

Ryan: Is there we might find the mayor of Bilibin?

Guard: Yep. Right through these doors.

Ryan: Ok thanks.

Guard: Whoa, hold on kiddies. He's the mayor you know. And he's pretty busy right now.

Lana: Ask him if he recongnizes the names of Isaac, Mia, Garet and Ivan!

Guard: Ok, but stay right here!

A few minutes later...

Guard: Yes, our Mayor does recall those names, but do you have a connection with them?

Lana: A few years ago, those people saved Kolima and Bilibin from the curse of the holy tree, Tret. We are their sons and daughter, and right now they are in grave danger.

Guard: Follow me.

Inside the Mayors room...

Mayor: So they bae taken captive yae say?

Lana: Yes, we assume so.

Mayor: Assume so?

Mark: Mia has! We assume that he has gone after the other ones, if he already hasn't gotten them.

Mayor: Well, I don't sae what help Bilibin could bae to ya? If he has defeated them, the very same people who saved us, then what could we do? Bilibin isn't a town of warriors, yah know!

Lana: Sir, all we need are supplies! Food, a tent, pots and pans and...

Mayor: Weapons and armor as well.

Ryan: Why those?

Mayor: While there aren't nessassarily a lot of 'em, monsters still lurk around each and every corner. You'd best be prepared for 'em.

Lana: Thank you very much sir. Also, according to this map we have...(Lana flips to the page where Isaac drew a map in the book)...We can head through this cave right above the Goma Range. Is this correct?

Mayor: Nope. Not anymore. You use to be able to go through it, but a few yers ago, a man discovered a new part of it. When he blasted away the wall, a whole horde of monsters came out. Now they live in there, and have blocked all of the entrances.

Lana: Curses. Well where can we go then?

Mayor: Go around past Kolima and through Kolima bridge, stop at Fuchin Temple if you have too, and continue to the Mines of Altin and the Lama Temple, and then you have to go through this desert. You'll come out near Kalay. Go north, and you'll be near Vault. Follow that to toyur hometown.

Lana: Thank you very much sir.

########################################################################

Ok, they are near Bilibin, and they'll have to take the scenic route, but don't expect the same stuff to happen as in Golden Sun, but they will make some simialar stops. R&R please! Like I said before, No one reviewed before. To all that have reviewed so far, thank you very much.


End file.
